Beautiful Friction
by darkcurls-and-hazeleyes
Summary: Larry Stylinson smut... not what I'd usually write. Just give it a read, yeah? M rated, reviews are lovely!


_A/N; This is my first Larry Stylinson fic, so go easy. It was funny how this fic came about, actually – I can't take full credit for this, because it was a whimsical Omegle chat that turned into this and I got permission off the Stranger to upload on here. Stranger, if you ever happen to read this, thank you :)_

_Warnings are; a blowjob in the dark, frotting, a lil' bit of language. Nothing too out of the ordinary._

_Go follow me!_

_** .com**_

Harry giggled as Louis nuzzled his neck and gently grazed his teeth along his boyfriend's earlobe.

"That tickles," he said, gently digging his fingers into Louis' ribs. Louis yelped and curled into himself to try and stop Harry from what he was doing.

"Sorry," he said lowly into Harry's ear, his warm breath making Harry shiver. "I got a little… carried away."

Harry tried to clear the fog from his head. "Y-you know that Zayn and Liam are right next door, right?" he stammered as Louis kissed down his neck and back up, across his jawbone, to his chin and back down. Louis hummed against the sweaty skin and ran his tongue along the spot where Harry's jaw met his neck, elicting a soft moan from the other boy.

"M-maybe we should wait until we're alone," Harry whispered, curling his toes ever so gently as Louis' hand travelled further and further up his thigh, fingers pressing tight into the denim there. He sucked in a sharp breath as Louis' fingers stopped just inches away from the prominent bulge in the front of his jeans, and let out that breath on a, "You tease."

Louis laughed, low and husky. "Someone's eager," he said. Harry's eyes slid shut and he moaned a little in the back of his throat at the sound of Louis' voice, so hot and dripping with arousal. It was dark in the hotel room; the only light was the red one glowing from the analog alarm clock on the bedside table that read 2:07 am. The room was hot - too hot - but Harry was too far gone to care.

"Kiss me," he whispered, searching out Louis' lips in the dark. "Damn it, Lou, just hurry up and kiss me."

Louis chuckled huskily again, trailing a teasing hand down Harry's chest. "I love it when you're like this..." He brought his lips to Harry's ear and nipped his earlobe gently. "You're so desperate for me..." Harry groaned quietly and turned his head, still trying to find Louis' lips.

So Louis gave in, pressing his lips to Harry's, first gentle then more eager, more passionately. Harry moaned into the kiss and slid his tongue between Louis' lips, his other hand gripping Louis' waist like a lifeline. Their feet were tangled together at the end of the bed, their knees intertwined, and when Louis' accidentally slipped his thigh between Harry's, the curly haired boy keened.

"Fuck," he panted, throwing his head back. "Nngh, uh, do that again."

Louis smirked and latched onto Harry's neck, sucking and licking his exposed skin as he pushed his thigh upwards, rewarded by more keens and sounds of approval. "Yes, god yes..." Harry's eyes slid shut as he groaned through his teeth. "Again..." Louis pushed his leg higher, rubbing it against Harry's crotch.

By now the room temperature had skyrocketed, which was unusual for the middle of February. Sweat-slicked skin slid against sweat-slicked skin and the friction was beautiful. Louis gave up on Harry's neck and just rocked against his boyfriend who rocked back and they were like two eager teenage boys who were getting off for the first time in the dark, even though they'd done this many times before, whether it was in trailers or dressing rooms or hotel rooms not unlike this one.

Harry let out a guttural groan, and Louis knew all too well that that noise meant he was close, so he stopped what he was doing (not without a whine of protest from Harry) and ran his thumb along his boyfriends' parted bottom lip.

"Trust me," he said, disappearing underneath the thick comforter. Then he was undoing Harry's jean button with his teeth, pulling the zipper down the same way, and Harry gasped as Louis started mouthing at his clothed erection pressing almost painfully against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

Harry jerked his hips and quivered with pleasure, unable to stop himself as he grabbed the sheets between his fingers and twisted them, gripping onto them tightly. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, biting his lip, trying to hold back his orgasm, not wanting to finish early. The unbearable heat in the room and the thin layer of sweat clinging to each boy made the experience hotter, the small amount of light illuminating the sweaty sheen and the defined abs on Harry's stomach. "L-Louis...Fuck, p-please..." he panted, writhing. "Not g-gonna last…"

Louis smirked and gently dragged Harry's jeans down his thighs, his boxer briefs following,. He dragged the tip of his nose up the underside of Harry's length and the younger boy shuddered, biting down on the sheet to stop from yelling out. He felt the coils in his stomach getting tighter and tighter, about to snap…

Louis wrapped his swollen lips around the tip of Harry's length, just in time for Harry to let out a loud groan and release himself inside Louis' mouth, falling onto the bed panting as he rode out his orgasm.

"Fuck," he whispered. Louis had never had a problem with swallowing, and although Harry found it disgusting, it was each to one's own. His hands fell above his head as he panted heavily, and he smiled as Louis crawled up next to him and pressed his lips to Harry's. The kiss was sweet and full of love, not lust-powered and dirty like before. Harry could taste himself on Louis' tongue, and while it should gross him out, it was something he'd come accustomed to.

Louis kissed him lazily for a while before pulling back and giving Harry a satisfied and contented smile, stroking his cheek and neck softly, before leaning down and pressing featherlight kisses over Harry's chest and shoulders.

Harry sighed as his breathing calmed and his eyelids began to feel heavy. Louis had resorted to trailing his fingers gently up and down his torso, and goosebumps rose on Harry's arms and neck as he began to fall slowly asleep. Louis smiled down at his boyfriend and held his palm over the spot where his heart beat a staccato, and pressed a kiss lightly to his forehead. Harry sub-consciously put his hand on top of Louis' and let out a tiny snore. Louis smiled.

Louis gentle laid back down next to Harry. He lay on his side and carefully pulled Harry against his body, curling up his boyfriends long limbs and wrapping Harry in his arms, coccooning him into his chest tightly and pressing soft kisses to his hair sleepily. He rested his forehead against Harry's and slowly drifted off.

_As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all._


End file.
